Confusión
by MaayUchihaa
Summary: Hinata sufre una decepción amorosa por cierto rubio ese dia conoce a un muchacho muy especial...mal sumary one-shot


Ola!!!!

Jejeje para empezar soy nueva en fanfiction aunque siempre leía historias aquí ^^, esta es la primera historia que subo espero les guste así que acepto cualquier comentario

_Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto si no Sasuke estaría junto a Hinata_

* * *

Siempre fui una chica muy tímida, enamorada secretamente de un rubio de ojos azules nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía pero cuando por fin estaba segura de declararme lo encontré besándose con Sakura la que decía ser mi mejor amiga, no lo soporte y me fui corriendo; me sentía traicionada ella sabía que Naruto me gustaba y aun así lo beso, pero también fue mi culpa por ser tan tímida, mientras hacia un intento de dejar de llorar sin darme cuenta llegue al parque y me senté en una de las bancas para dejar de pensar fue ahí cuando te vi, estabas sentado en una banca frente a mi, observabas el cielo con mucha melancolía no sabía por que pero algo me dijo que me acercara a ti y lo hize, al sentarme al lado tuyo volteaste y me miraste fijamente, yo tan solo me quede callada con la cabeza cabizbaja y un poco sonrojada, así duramos unos minutos hasta que decidiste hablarme.

-Gracias- yo tan solo levante mi cabeza para observarte, me mirabas con agradecimiento, nadie me había visto de esa forma.

-Po-porque me agradece- dije confundida, él tan solo vuelve su vista al cielo

-Por haberme hecho compañía aunque sea en silencio- al decir eso sonríe y yo me sonrojo

-Soy Hi-hinata- digo bajando mi cara sonrojada

-Sasuke-me dice en un tono un poco frío

Después de eso cada tarde iba al parque para ver a mi mejor amigo, si mi mejor amigo, por que el me contaba todo su sufrimiento, sus alegrías mientras que yo hacía lo mismo, cada vez que estaba con él me sentía muy feliz, las horas se me iban muy rápido pero no me importaba, no sabia porque pero sentía que necesitaba de Sasuke.

Un dia como siempre hablábamos de cosas sin importancias pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que Sasuke significaba para mi.

-Nee Sasuke por que tienes muchas fans?- le digo un poco curiosa

-Por que están locas- me responde en tono aburrido, lo miro unos segundos, no se por que pero una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza no sabía si decirla o no pero al final lo hice.

-Sasuke a ti te gusta alguien?- él me miro unos segundos sorprendido para luego voltear a ver uno de los árboles, yo estaba nerviosa la razón era que no sabía porque.

-Si me gusta alguien- eso me dejo impactada y tan solo baje mi cabeza no sabía por que pero quería llorar.

-Ya veo-digo un poco triste tan solo me levanto y recojo mis cosas- Nee Sasuke me tengo que ir, nos vemos- después de decir eso me fui corriendo no me digne a verlo, tan solo quería llorar, sin darme cuenta llegue a mi cuarto y al cerrar la puerta caí y empecé a llorar, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho más que cuando vi a Naruto con Sakura y ahí me di cuenta…

-Estoy enamorada de Sasuke-dije tocándome el corazón y llorando mucho más- Es que-e ac-aso no pu-edo ser fe-eliz- así estuve llorando hasta que me quedé dormida.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, evito pasar por el parque donde nos encontrábamos, debería estar feliz de que te guste alguien?, eso es lo que hacen los amigos?, soy una mala amiga?, pero yo no quiero ser nada mas tu amiga, quiero ser algo más que eso. Estos días me siento mas sola que nunca, la verdad lo extraño pero se que si lo vuelvo a ver y me dice que ya esta de novio con ella no lo soportaría, me dolería mucho, no se que hacer.

El timbre de salida toca, como siempre salgo sola y estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que veo una cabellera azabache un poco despeinada "no puede ser" pienso, se que eres tu, eres inconfundible, volteo para ver como escapar y cuando me decidí tu te das cuenta y me jalas del brazo, yo solo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por ti, siento que nos detuvimos en una parte pero no quiero abrir mis ojos, no quiero ver nada mas en ti una amistad.

-Deja de ser cobarde y abre los ojos- escucho su tono molesto pero aun así no los quiero abrir.

- No soy co-obarde-digo nerviosa, acaso será cierto que soy una cobarde?

.Maldición Hinata que es lo que te pasa- escucho su voz con un poco de súplica? Eso me hace abrirlos y llevarme la sorpresa de que Sasuke esta muy cerca de mí.

-No me pa-asa na-da- volteo nerviosa y un poco triste.

-Claro que te pasa algo, llevas una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos- tan solo miro triste el suelo que decirle "deje de verte por que me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti"

-Tan solo eh es-tado ocupada- digo nerviosa se que no me creerá

- Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo- no se en que momento me susurro eso en el oído pero si quería hacer que estuviera nerviosa lo había logrado.

- E-eso no es ver-dad-digo nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos.

-Hinata mírame- siento como él agarra mi mentón y hace que lo mire, tan solo me quedo hechizada viendo sus hermosos ojos negros-Ya no quieres verme nunca?

Al decir eso me quede en silencio, ¿una vida sin ver a Sasuke?, no no podía ni pensarlo, no importaba que él me mirara nada mas como una amiga quería estar con él siempre. Sasuke al notar mi silencio pensó que era una afirmación así que dejo de tomar mi mentón y fijo su vista al suelo.

-Ya veo-noto que su vos es triste, quiero decirle que eso no es verdad pero si pronuncio una palabra siento que le diré la verdad y él será el que no me quiera ver- Entonces es la última ves que me veas, pero quiero decirte que la chica que me gusta..-al escuchar eso no puedo evitar un dolor en el pecho- eres tu, mi mejor amiga, la única que sabe como soy realmente, Te amo- después de decir eso siento que agarra mi mentón y me besa, yo me quedo en shock así que no le respondo, al ver eso él se separa y se va corriendo.

Pasaron unos segundos y por fin mi cerebro despierta ante lo que ha sucedido y sin pasar más tiempo corro hacia Sasuke lo agarro del brazo, él se sorprende e ignorando toda mi timidez lo beso.

Después del beso, me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, él tan solo sonríe y me abraza, estoy realmente sorprendida pero le correspondo el abrazo.

-Así que también te gusto- me dice en un susurro en mi oído

-No me gustas- digo sin tartamudear y separándome un poco de él- Te amo- y lo beso como si nuca lo volviera a ver

-También te amo- me dice después de separarnos- entonces, Hinata Hyuga quieres ser mi novia?- al decir de eso no evita sonreír de manera divertida.

-Claro que si Sasuke Uchiha- lo vuelvo a besar y lo agarro del brazo con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, ya que por fin encontré mi felicidad.


End file.
